The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TWYAN0015’.
The new Anthurium is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new fast-growing Anthurium cultivars with freely clumping habit, dark green-colored leaves, red-colored spathes and resistance to pathogens.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Oct. 27, 1999 of the Anthurium hybrida cultivar Cherry Red, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,315, as the female, or seed, parent with the Anthurium hybrida cultivar Y-14, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventors in August, 2002 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla. The new Anthurium was selected on the basis of its plant habit and attractive foliage and spathe coloration.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue cultured since August, 2002 in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.